Bestest Friends
by Gamer2.0
Summary: (formerly titled: A Little More Than Best Friends) Due to unfortunate (but also hilarious) circumstances, Jimmy Two Shoes spends the night with Heloise. Jimmy discovers she has a shrine dedicated to him, and Heloise finally decides to get some deep feelings off her chest. Will things turn out alright in the end? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

"CERBEE! COME BACK!" The boy cried, as the one-eyed pup ran off with his house.

"Man, Jimmy, looks like your house is running off again," his red devil friend observed. "Well, you can always stay at my place."

Jimmy shuddered, remembering what had happened the last time he had been forced to stay at Beezy's house. What he had accidently walked in on horrified him, and he was so ashamed that he couldn't talk to his best friend for a whole week afterwards.

"Sorry Beez, but after what happened last time, I think I'm gonna call Heloise," he replied.

"Aw dude, you're still stressed about that? You know me and Saffi already forgave you right? I thought we'd all moved on after that." The big devil told his human pal.

"I'm sorry man, that was just a bit shocking for me." He shuddered. "So I don't want to walk in on _that_ again."

"I could tell Saffi not to come ov-"

" _BUT_ … I don't want you to turn down time with her because of me. She is your girlfriend after all. So this time, I'm staying with Heloise." Jimmy told him.

"Okay, just don't poke the dragon." Beezy advised.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know, it's just something I've heard." He shrugged. "See ya later Jimmy!"

"See ya Beez!" He waved to his friend.

Jimmy Two-Shoes pulled out his cell phone, and dialed Heloise's number.

"Hello?" she irritatedly asked. "Who is this?"

"Aheheh-hey Heloise." Jimmy answered nervously.

Her tone shifted to that of enthusiasm. "Jimmy! Hey!"

"You busy?"

"Just going over some designs for the Misery Inc. catalogue. Did you get in trouble again, and need my help?" she deadpanned.

"Well... Cerbee kind of ran off with my house."

"Again? Really?" she sighed.

"Yeah."

"Well... have fun with Beezy." she told him.

"Actually I um… thought I could stay at your house tonight."

In that moment she froze. She blankly stared at the blueprints that lay before her. She then hung up the call.

"Um… Heloise? Heloise~? Are you there?" Jimmy looked at his phone, and scratched his head. Then he felt a finger tap his shoulder. "Huh?" He turned around, and saw Heloise standing right behind him. "Oh, hey there Heloise! So... can I stay the night?"

"Well, we wouldn't want you sleeping out on the street, right?" She joked.

"Right, lead the way," he exclaimed.

They then walked over to Heloise's home, which was right next door to Jimmy's house. Or rather, where Jimmy's house used to be, before it got dragged away by a small demonic one-eyed dog. Unlike Beezy, who liked living in filth, Heloise's house was always tidy and the massive fireplace was always lit. Despite how truly spacious it was, it always felt warm and cozy to Jimmy. Mainly, because of who resided there.

Heloise spoke first. "So you wanna watch a movie together?"

That sounded like a great idea to Jimmy. "You betcha!"

"Okay, Jimmy, you pick the movie while I get the snacks."

"Okay!" Jimmy replied excitedly. Then Heloise walked into the kitchen to prepare the snacks. Jimmy went over to look at the DVDs. "Hmmm… let's see now… Giant Lizard Scares Old Lady… Giant Gorilla Scares Old Lady… Giant Robot Scares Old Lady… Old Lady Scares Giant Lizard… man, there's a lot of these Old Lady movies. Guess she really likes them. He then noticed a small button by the fireplace. It almost looked like a part of the fireplace itself.

"Huh? That's weird. Was that always there?" He asked aloud. He then walked up to the button and pressed it. Jimmy backed away in surprise as the fire in the fireplace slid away to reveal a secret passageway. "Awesome~. I wonder what Heloise keeps back here. I bet it's super cool!" He then ran down the hidden path excitedly.

Just as Heloise walked back into the room. "Jimmy~! I have the snacks! Did you pick a mov-" She stopped talking when she noticed the couch was empty. She then realized the fireplace was open, her secret hallway exposed. It didn't take long to put two and two together. The snacks flew into the air as she began zipping across the living room, and down the hallway.

"Oh, for the love of Jimmy, please don't let him be in there." She thought to herself, now in full, code red, high alert mode. She reached the open doorway, and saw him standing there, awestruck, in the middle of the room.

"Whoa~" he uttered.


	2. Chapter 2

"This Is-"

"Jimmy..." Heloise whimpered.

"This Is-"

"Jimmy..." Heloise called.

"This...Is…"

"JIMMY!" She yelled.

"AWSMAZING!" Jimmy exclaimed.

Heloise, who was about to scream, stopped for a second. "I beg your pardon?" She asked, now very confused.

"This is so cool! I mean, come on, everything in this room is me! You've got balloons that look like me, photos of me, old discarded tissues, and is that statue made of gold!?" Heloise, who was expecting a lot of freaking out from Jimmy, just stood in stunned silence for a moment. "And potato chips shaped like me, and collectible cards of me, and… Heloise, why are you pushing on me?"

"Because… I don't want… you… in here!" She grunted between her attempts to move the tall boy.

"Why not?" He asked, as she made one final valiant effort to budge him. Heloise fell to the floor, panting from the effort. It seemed when Jimmy didn't want to budge, there wasn't much you could do about it. She was about to respond when Jimmy proposed an alternate question. "Actually, why do you have a room full of me stuff, Heloise?"

In response, her face became beet-red and she lost all composure. "I… Uh… Um…" She stammered, trying to figure out how to talk her way out of her current predicament. "Can we just get out of here?" She sighed, "This is really embarrassing," she spoke dejectedly.

Jimmy looked down at Heloise and tilted his head. "Why Heloise?" He asked. He got down so they were face to face, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he spoke, trying to get her attention. She continued to avoid his gaze. "Hey," he repeated, this time using his other hand to guide her face, so their eyes met. "You're my best friend, Heloise." He assured her. "If there's something bothering you, you can tell me." He then pulled her into a hug.

Heloise found herself frozen in that position. Her brain was screaming at her to get away, but her body couldn't move, or rather it wouldn't. The way he spoke, the way he gently guided her, and the way he was holding her, cradling her, it all felt too good. Her heart ached for it, and she wished she could stay in this hug forever. However, she knew her best friend was waiting for an answer, and she couldn't hold the emotions inside any longer.

"Well… it's because… sometimes… I don't feel like a best friend." She whimpered.

"WHAT!"

"That was my ear."

"Whoops. Hehe, sorry. But why do you think that, Heloise?"

"Well," she began, nuzzling deeper into the hug. "You always seem to want to hang out with Beezy. It feels like I have to beg and plead to spend time with you. Heck, I bet if Saffi wasn't over there, you'd be staying the night with him."

"But, we hang out all the time don't we?"

"Yeah, with you and Beezy, maybe. But it seems like I have to beg and plead just to get some one-on-one time with you. Think back Jimmy, since when was the last time you wanted to hang out, just the two of us?"

Jimmy thought back, and when he did… he realized that she was right.

Everytime he wanted to hang out with either of the two, his first choice was always Beezy. And even when she had tried to get him to hang out with her, he always insisted on bringing Beezy. He really couldn't think back to when he spent some personal quality time with her all on his own.

Almost as if…

And that's when the disturbing realization hit him like a bus (which, oddly, seemed to happen to him every week or so). He realized such a time didn't exist. Or it had been so long ago he didn't have any hope of remembering now. Either way, this made Jimmy feel not only guilty, but like he had completely failed in being a good friend to Heloise. And he knew he had to make it right, and cheer her up.

But... how...?

Then, Jimmy got a wonderful idea, so wonderful in fact, that the light bulb hung above his head for a few seconds before disappearing. "Hey Heloise?"

"Yes Jimmy?" she asked, as he began to set her down. He then got down on one knee, put his hand on her shoulder, and so he could look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been hanging out with you very much, it's probably something I should've noticed sooner."

"It's okay Jimmy. We both know you're not the perceptive type."

"Well, I don't think it is Heloise. I feel like we should hang out more. So…"

Her eyes followed him, as he got back to his feet. "I'm going to hang out with you as much as possible! Until my house comes back anyway." Heloise's eyes began to wide and sparkle, a whole weekend, just the two of them? She began to feel lighter, it was like a dream come true, and a blush crept its way onto her cheeks.

"Thanks Jimmy. That's really sweet of you," she replied, beaming radiantly.

"So you're feeling better now?"

"Yes, much better."

"Awesome. Now, how about we go watch that movie?"

"Oh! Right. I totally forgot."

"I kinda did too."

"Did you pick one out?"

"I figured I'd let you pick. They're your movies."

"Yeah, plus, we both know how good you are when it comes to making decisions."

"Hey!"

She giggled, and they continued to converse like this throughout the day. Things were somewhat uneventful after that, but to the both of them, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Because, despite the rocky start, they had a lot of fun, watching movies together, talking, and becoming more comfortable with each other than ever before, which only brought them closer together. But, all good things must come to an end, and though they had to say good-night, they slept soundly, knowing yet another fun day awaited them.


	3. Chapter 3

So... Unfortunately... I'm cancelling this fan fiction. It's not because I don't like the show or anything, far from it. But I just can't seem to get the chemistry right between these two, and my writing always becomes too... prose, for the source material.

Plus, I have a far more ambitious project going on. A novelization of Sonic The Hedgehog for the Sega Genesis. So if someone else wants to write their own continuation of this story, go right on ahead, because to be honest, I was getting kind of bored of it.

So, I'm officially axing this story, to make way for something I'm actually excited about, and I hope that at least some of you out there will be excited too, because that was just a taste of my writing talents. My apologies for letting this drag on for so long, and here's to hoping I don't lose all of my audience.

Also, I'll be posting the (revised) second chapter so you might be able to see where it was going. Again, I am so sorry, and I hope I can make it up to you guys with my next outing, the first chapter of which, I'll be uploading tonight.

Thank you for your patience and support.


End file.
